Here I am
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Alors que la guerre est gagnée, qu'Erebor est reprise, le couronnement doit avoir lieu. Pourtant, le Prince est tout sauf prêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Il n'en accepte qu'une. Veiller sur le corps à peine en vie qui est étendu devant lui.


**Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again_, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit. **

**Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy /…**

**Personnages : La Compagnie…**

**Situation temporelle : Après la bataille des Cinq Armées.**

**Changements de situation : Certains qui ne meurent pas meurent, d'autres qui meurent ne meurent pas… (Ça c'est précis ! autant ne rien dire…)**

**Date : 14 juin 2013**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 1 :**

**J'ai – encore – pété un boulard. Je me suis mise sur la correction du chapitre suivant de _« Thorïn & Cie - La Quête - Tome 1 »_ et je me suis dis que la bande originale de _« Spirit, l'étalon des plaines »_ serait un bon stimulant pour m'aider à écrire… Ah bah ça a marché bon sang ! Mais pas là où je voulais ! Le Lecteur Windows Media m'a balancé en aléatoire « Here I am », et pan ! Prends-toi ton imagination en pleine tronche, fais autre chose ! Donc voilà ce que ce charmant Bryan m'a fait écrire…**

**Note de l'auteur 2 :**

**C'est dégoulinant, explosant de sentiments… j'ai honte ! Pour ceux qui attendent les passages marrants dans "_La quête_", je vous déconseille de lire ceci. C'est pô drôle du tout. Je ne dis pas si ça se termine mal ou non, je dis juste que ce n'est pas marrant.**

**Note de l'auteur 3 :**

**J'ai hésité à mettre la traduction avec les paroles, mais j'ai trouvé que ça cassait le rythme de lecture, je ne saurais trop dire pourquoi. Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais, la traduction ligne par ligne est disponible à la fin de cette fic (en bas de page quoi ^^).**

**Note de l'auteur 4 :**

**Comme toute song-fic, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur un quelconque site qui peu lire la chanson en même temps que vous la lisez. Ça change tout !**

**Note de l'auteur 5 :**

**Je sais que certains verrons du slash, et que d'autres ne le verront pas. Je laisse cette appréciation au lecteur. Pour ma part, il n'y en a pas.**

* * *

******Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il voyait le ciel s'assombrir en cette fin d'après-midi, alors que le soleil déclinait progressivement à l'horizon, toujours aussi immuable. L'astre se levait, se couchait, sans se soucier de rien d'autre. Peu importait pour lui les blessés et les morts. Peu lui importait que pour certains, le monde ait arrêté de tourner. Non. Lui était toujours là, brillant, aveuglant.

Il prit la main de _l'autre_, dans le lit. Pas de réaction, comme d'habitude. _Il_ était là, allongé, le corps en parfait état. Mais _il_ ne reprenait pas vie. La main était froide et molle. S'il la lâchait, il savait qu'elle tomberait sur le matelas, telle une poupée de chiffon.

À travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, il regarda le soleil finir de disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement. Le semi-homme passa la tête par la porte, accompagné de Balïn.

- « Il est temps, mon Prince, » souffla le nain.

- « Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Balïn, s'il te plaît, » demanda l'autre sans même relever les yeux du corps allongé.

Balïn soupira et regarda Bilbon, qui hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Oui, il amènerait le Prince. Balïn se retira, laissant le Hobbit se débrouiller. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, timidement.

- « Toujours pas de changement ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le Prince secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à voix haute.

- « Vous savez que vous devrez y aller, n'est-ce pas ? » continua le Hobbit, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait.

- « Je le sais, Bilbon. Je sais que je devrai leur faire face. Mais laissez-moi encore un instant. Juste un instant, » souffla-t-il dans un murmure désespéré. « Me lever, et aller les affronter, passer cette soirée avec eux, cela veut dire avancer, et _le_ laisser derrière. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, Bilbon… » ajouta-t-il, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

* * *

_**Here I am - this is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am - just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams come true**_

* * *

- « Être à demain ne changera rien, vous savez, » expliqua le Hobbit comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant ayant un gros chagrin. « _Il_ sera toujours là, et vous aussi. Et vous pourrez toujours venir le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ se rétablisse, que ce soit _lui_ qui vous rende visite, » finit-il dans un sourire.

Le Prince secoua la tête.

- « Vous êtes le seul qui croit encore à _sa_ guérison… » Murmura le prince.

- « Avec vous, » rétorqua doucement le Hobbit.

Mais le Prince ne répondit rien.

- « Est-ce cela qui vous fait si peur, Prince ? » osa demander le semi-homme. « Vous pensez qu'accepter ce qu'il se passera ce soir, c'est accepter qu'_il_ puisse mourir ? »

Le dernier mot condamna le Hobbit à recevoir un regard gris glacial. Mais le Prince se détourna bien vite pour retourner à sa contemplation. Comme si _le_ quitter du regard le ferait cesser de respirer.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler. Le seul mouvement était provoqué par les larmes qui sillonnaient inlassablement les joues du prince, pour venir s'écraser sur les draps blancs.

Mais la voix du Hobbit brisa à nouveau le silence.

- « Nous _devons_ y aller, maintenant. Sinon, vous serez en retard. »

Au prix d'un effort qui parut trop important à Bilbon, le prince se leva, posa un baiser sur le front du nain endormi, et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il savait pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus avancer. Bilbon sortit sur ses talons, se retournant pour voir le corps, vérifier qu'_il_ respirait toujours. Il fit une prière aux Valar, et même à Eru, pour qu'_il_ se réveille enfin.

* * *

_**It's a new world - It's a new start**_

_**It's the life with the beating of - young hearts**_

_**It's a new day - It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

* * *

Trois heures étaient passées. Des centaines de personnes étaient présentent dans la salle du trône. Et des milliers d'autres se pressaient dans les couloirs de la cité. Dans un coin plutôt calme, le semi-homme sortit de sa chambre, et retrouva les autres cinq couloirs plus loin. Ils étaient tous là. Tous ceux qui étaient _encore_ là. Balïn, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Glóin, Óin, Ori. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de leur Compagnie. Et le Prince. Et… non, mieux valait ne pas le considérer comme vivant.

Ils échangèrent un regard. L'heure était à la fête, mais eux étaient sombres. Parce que l'un des leurs était encore entre la vie et la mort, et rien n'arrivait à le réveiller, ni le temps qui passait, ni la science d'Óin, rien.

Dans un soupir général, ils se mirent en route. Ils retrouvèrent le Prince sur le pas de sa porte, le regard dans le vide. Ils eurent tous un moment d'arrêt devant l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il était le leader, le chef, celui qui les guiderait pour les prochaines décennies, peut-être pour les prochains siècles, si aucune guerre ne menaçait sa vie.

Mais au-delà de la puissance, c'était la tristesse qui émanait de lui qui se ressentait. Il n'était plus qu'à moitié vivant. Oh, il état capable de se consacrer à sa tâche, et était parfaitement capable de diriger son peuple et la Montagne, mais en dehors de son devoir, il n'était plus rien.

* * *

_**Here we are - we've just begun**_

_**And after all this time our time has come**_

_**Here we are - still going strong**_

_**Right here in the place where we belong**_

* * *

Cela aurait dû être leur jour de gloire. Cela aurait dû être leur jour à tous les trois. Mais il était seul. La tristesse broyait son cœur chaque seconde depuis la Dernière Bataille. Le chagrin pesait sur ses épaules, et se tenir droit chaque seconde était un supplice. Il aurait tant voulu les rejoindre, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Parce qu'il était l'héritier. Il devait se tenir là, raide, indomptable, incassable, inaccessible – quoique le dernier point ne lui demandait aucun effort ces derniers temps. Il devrait prendre épouse, pour assurer la lignée et diriger d'une main de fer, mais dans la justice, comme ses Pères avant lui.

Alors il avança, mettant difficilement un pas après l'autre. Il passa devant le reste de la Compagnie dissoute, et préféra ne pas croiser leurs regards, parce ce que la douleur et la pitié qu'il allait y trouver allait le faire renoncer.

Ils sillonnaient en silence dans le labyrinthe qu'était Érébor. Le bruit de la foule croissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle du trône. Ils avaient envie de fuir, de partir, loin. Leur mission était remplie, Érébor avait été récupérée, qu'ils les laissent tranquille. Mais non, ça ne marchait pas comme cela. Ils étaient tous ou presque descendants de Durïn, et ils ne pouvaient pas se défiler. Ils étaient des héros.

Non, les vrais héros, c'était ceux qui y avaient laissé leur vie. C'était _lui_, dans son lit, le héros.

Soudain, les jambes du prince cédèrent. Bilbon voulut se précipiter, mais Glóin et Balïn le retirent. Il était à genoux, une main posée contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres, tentant désespérément de ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Derrière lui, ils serrèrent les dents, fermèrent les yeux pour ne pas voir la souffrance.

- « Relevez-vous ! » supplia Ori dans un gémissement. « Relevez-vous, sinon je n'aurai plus de raisons de _me _tenir debout. Relevez-vous, Prince ! » Finit-il en hurlant, s'accrochant à son frère, celui qui n'était pas tombé devant la Montagne.

Alors le Prince agrippa les aspérités de la pierre sous ses doigts et tira sur son bras. Il se releva, lentement, si lentement qu'ils crurent tous – lui compris – qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Mais il se redressa totalement.

Il se retourna vers les autres et rencontra leurs regards, finalement.

Le Prince put prendre une inspiration libre, sans le poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine, pour la première fois depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armée. Parce que ce n'était pas de la pitié qu'il voyait au fond de leurs yeux. Non. Bien sûr, il y avait la douleur. La douleur encore si vive. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eut le temps de faire leurs deuils. Et parce qu'ils avaient peur pour ce corps frêle qui résistait tant bien que mal à la mort, quelques étages plus hauts, dans son lit blanc.

Il y avait de la reconnaissance. Parce que finalement, il acceptait son rôle. Il acceptait de diriger Érébor et son peuple, alors qu'ils savaient combien c'était difficile pour lui.

Il y avait de l'amitié, parce que peu importe qu'il soit leur souverain désormais, qu'il faille respecter le protocole, le vouvoyer, même en privé, il resterait toujours entre eux un lien fort, puissant, indéfectible.

Il y avait le respect, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas capable d'endosser le rôle du Roi. Ils savaient combien cela coûtait au Prince de ne pas rester un nain parmi tant d'autres, à passer ses journées à la forge ou à la joaillerie. Ils savaient ce que le Prince sacrifiait à son destin. Un peu de liberté.

Il y avait la douleur, de la reconnaissance, de l'amitié, du respect, mais il y avait également tout autre chose. Et ce fut cette chose qui lui permit de prendre une seconde inspiration bien moins douloureuse que toutes celles qu'il avait dû prendre ces dernières semaines.

* * *

_**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start**_

_**It's the life with the beating of - young hearts**_

_**It's a n**__**ew day - It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Here I am**_

* * *

Le prince se redressa, vraiment, cette fois, même si la peine était toujours là, même si la peur de _le_ perdre était tant ancrée en lui. Il posa une main sur la porte. Derrière ce morceau de bois se pressaient les gens qui étaient venus l'acclamer, lui rendre hommage, à lui et à ses compagnons aussi. Des personnes pour qui il incarnait le renouveau à Érébor.

Il sentait les vibrations de la musique dans le bois. Il sentait la joie se propager, comme des ondes. Et cela lui fit du bien. Il ne se sentait pas moins triste, mais plus apte à supporter le chagrin. Il enleva la main de la porte, jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons, qui l'encouragèrent silencieusement, comme s'ils pouvaient lui promettre que tout se passerait bien.

Il regarda les personnes qui étaient déjà autour de lui. Le personnel royal. Les servantes, femmes de ménage, les écuyers, les cuisiniers, tous ceux qui ne pourraient être présent dans la salle du trône, parce que réservée à l'élite, mais qui voulait tout de même lui témoigner soutien et reconnaissance. Il les salua d'un signe de tête respectueux, portant la main à son cœur comme le voulait la tradition.

* * *

_**Here I am - this is me**_

_**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be**_

_**Here I am - just me and you**_

_**Tonight we make our dreams - come true**_

* * *

_Il_ s'en voulait. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'_il_ était reveillé. Et _il_ avait fait semblant pendant cinq jours, d'être toujours entre la vie et la mort. Mais _il_ avait discuté avec Balïn, avec Glóin, avec Óin aussi. Et ils étaient tombés d'accord. Le Prince devait y arriver. Il devait endosser ses responsabilités en pensant qu'il serait seul à les assumer. S'il avait su qu'_il_ était réveillé, il n'aurait pas prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'être roi impliquait. Pas vraiment. Il aurait pensé qu'il pouvait compter sur _lui_, en toute circonstance, il se serait reposé sur _lui._ Et _il_ ne le voulait pas.

_Il_ avançait, seul, dans les couloirs. Une formidable clameur monta soudain et embrasa les roches d'Érébor. _Il_ sourit. Il venait d'enter dans la salle du trône. Il l'avait fait. _Il_ était tellement fier du Prince. Tellement. _Il_ pressa le pas. _Il _voulait assister au couronnement.

* * *

_**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start**_

_**It's the life w**__**ith the beating of - young hearts**_

_**It's a new day - It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

* * *

_Il_ arriva en retard. Le prince était déjà en train de prêter serment, agenouillé, dos à la foule, face au trône et à Gandalf, qui lui faisait prêter serment, d'une voix amplifiée magiquement.

- « … jure de maintenir les ordres crées par mes prédécesseur. Je jure de maintenir la paix dans le royaume, et au-delà, dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Je jure d'empêcher l'iniquité et l'inégalité, d'observer strictement la justice et la miséricorde. Je jure de bannir ceux qui auront provoqué révolte, fausseté ou déviances. Je jure de chasser ces hérétiques s'il devait y en avoir. »

Gandalf prit la couronne et la présenta à l'assemblée en la levant aussi haut qu'il le pouvait.

- « Aujourd'hui, Prince, vous prenez la couronne du Royaume d'Érébor. La vie de votre peuple reposera désormais entre vos mains. En raison de votre travail, de votre force, de votre gloire et de votre honneur, vous avez été jugé digne de recevoir cette couronne. Aulë, le défenseur de votre peuple, vous donne ainsi le pouvoir de veiller sur votre royaume, de le faire respecter partout en Arda et au-delà. »

Il posa la couronne sur la tête du Prince, qui leva les yeux vers le Magicien.

- « Voulez-vous être fidèle tuteur et protecteur de la justice et de ses serviteurs ? » demanda Gandalf.

- « Oui, je le veux, » affirma le Prince sans une microseconde d'hésitation.

- « Voulez-vous administrer justement, comme vos prédécesseurs l'ont fait, le Royaume qui vous est donné et le défendre avec toute la détermination nécessaire ? »

- « Oui, je le veux, » répéta-t-il.

- « Voulez-vous conserver les droits et recouvrer les biens du Royaume, et les employer fidèlement à l'utilité publique ? »

- « Oui, je le veux. »

- « Voulez-vous être équitable juge des pauvres et des riches et fidèle protecteur des veuves et des orphelins ? »

- « Oui, je le veux, » répétait-il inlassablement, sans faiblir dans sa résolution.

Gandalf se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- « Voulez-vous accepter ce Prince pour régner sur vous, et lui être fidèle ? »

- « Nous le voulons ! » répondit l'assemblée à peu près d'une même voix.

* * *

_**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start**_

_**It's the life with the beating of - young hearts**_

_**It's a new day - It's a new plan**_

_**I've been waiting for you**_

_**Oh...Here I am**_

* * *

Tout le monde s'assit progressivement, y compris le nouveau Roi. Allaient être énoncé toutes les lois des prédécesseurs et les lois des royaumes Nains, plus particulièrement d'Érébor. C'était d'un ennuyant peu commun, mais cela faisait partie de la tradition.

Une heure et demie plus tard, _il_ reconnu à Gandalf sa pugnacité. Le magicien avait lu toutes ces lois sans flancher, d'un ton qui les aurait presque rendu intéressantes. Il n'avait bafouillé que deux ou trois fois. Et maintenant…

Ça allait être à _lui_. Parce que _lui_ aussi devait prêter serment, comme le Prince. Gandalf finit sa lecture et leva les yeux. Leurs regards se trouvèrent. C'était à _lui_. _Il_ prit la plus grande inspiration de sa vie, lui sembla-t-il, et se leva. Les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et les hoquets de stupeur vinrent de partout autour. Mais _il_ ne les entendit pas. _Il_ n'avait d'yeux que pour le Prince… non, le Roi. Ledit Roi qui serrait les dents, et dont les mains étaient fermement enroulées autour des accoudoirs du trône pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur _lui_. Mais peu importe qu'il ne s'approche pas. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

_Il_ s'avança doucement jusque devant le trône et s'agenouilla. Gandalf augmenta la puissance de sa voix.

_Il_ eut un sourire en coin et déblatéra son serment, dans lequel _il_ jura fidélité et obéissance, tout en jurant au peuple de ramener le Roi dans le droit chemin si il en sortait. _Il_ acceptait le rôle de Prince, jusqu'à ce qu'un héritier soit engendré par le Roi. _Il_ se releva et se retourna. Son regard tomba dans ceux de ses compagnons, qui étaient ravis de _le_ voir sur pieds – à part les trois avec lesquels _il_ avait discuté, personne ne savait qu'il était réveillé.

Le nouveau Prince vit dans leurs regards la même chose que l'ancien – Prince – un peu plus tôt. La douleur, la reconnaissance, l'amitié, le respect et… oui, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas fini de parler.

* * *

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh, Right next to you**_

_**Here I am**_

_**And suddenly the world is all brand new**_

_**Here I am**_

* * *

- « Aujourd'hui, nous avons quitté des jours sombres. Des années, des décennies sombres. Aujourd'hui, notre royaume nous est retourné. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons de nouveau regarder vers l'avant sans plus penser à cette souffrance qui nous a accablés si longtemps. Nous ne devons pas oublier. Surtout pas. Nous ne devons pas oublier pourquoi nos familles se sont sacrifiées, pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes. Pour offrir aux nouvelles générations un royaume digne de ce nom. Ouvrez les portes, » demanda-t-il à quelqu'un à côté de lui, et les valets ouvrirent toutes les portes de la salle, permettant à tous de voir la fin de la cérémonie, voulue réservée à l'élite depuis des décennies.

Ils incarnaient le futur. Le renouveau.

_Il_ regarda autour de lui, et son regard repassa sur ses compagnons.

- « Aujourd'hui, nous sommes fiers d'avoir reconquit notre cité. Elle appartient à chacun d'entre nous, elle nous est si chère que personne à part nous ne peut comprendre à quel point nous l'aimons. Aujourd'hui, je lis dans les yeux le chagrin. La peine provoquée par ceux qui nous ont quittés. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons commencer notre deuil, car la vie est devant nous. Nous avons un avenir prometteur, désormais. »

Il prit le temps de dévisager des dizaines de visages avant de continuer.

- « Mais, au-delà de la tristesse, je lis une gratitude sans borne envers la Compagnie. Vous savez, nous n'aurions pas réussis si vous n'aviez pas été là, » dit-il en posant la main sur son cœur. « Et ces années loin de notre chez-nous, loin d'Erebor, ont forgé une telle fraternité entre nous que nous pouvons tous nous considérer de la même famille, quel que soit notre rang. Le même sang coule en nous. Le sang sacrifié. »Il s'arrêta encore un instant. « Et l'estime que vous avez pour nous nous oblige à être parfait, à combler vos attentes et à diriger le Royaume d'une main irréprochable ! » S'exclama-t-il.

La salle éclata en applaudissement et en vivat.

Il se tourna vers le Roi qui s'était levé.

- « L'espoir, » dit-il, et le silence revint. « L'espoir m'a fait accepter ce rôle. L'espoir que j'ai lu dans le regard de mes compagnons lorsqu'ils espéraient que j'allais me relever. L'espoir que j'avais de voir mon frère se réveiller. L'espoir, aujourd'hui, que la paix soit maintenue pour des années. L'espoir que la douleur et l'absence des morts s'estompera, au moins un peu. » Il secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire diffus sur les lèvres. « J'avais peur de l'espoir. Parce que j'avais peur d'être encore plus déçu. Mais mes espérances ont été récompensées, et mon frère m'a été rendu ! » Rigola-t-il franchement cette fois, en tendant le bras et serrant l'épaule dudit frère à ses côtés. « Je pensais que c'était trop tôt, qu'il fallait attendre avant le couronnement. Mais j'ai compris qu'accepter cette soirée, ce n'était pas abandonner l'espoir, c'était au contraire l'incarner. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes l'espoir et la vie de ce royaume. Vous êtes… Nous… sommes l'avenir d'Érébor. Et nous ne pourrons mieux rendre hommage à nos frères tombés qu'en vivant pleinement et en faisant prospérer le royaume pour lequel ils ont donné leur vie ! » Finit-il dans une exclamation, les bras écartés, paumes des mains tournées vers le ciel, le regard dans la même direction.

_Alors, mon oncle, que penses-tu de ça ? Était-ce un beau discours, comme tu avais juré que tu m'apprendrais à les faire ? Tu n'en a pas eu le temps, mais je crois que je me suis bien débrouillé tout de même…_

Un souffle puissant balaya la salle et fit s'envoler les cheveux du Roi autour de sa tête.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !_ Résonna une voix bourrue mais rieuse dans sa tête, et le Roi éclata de rire. Oui, la vie était devant.

* * *

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh, I'm gonna stay**_

_**'Cause there's nothing standing in our way**_

_**Here I am**_

* * *

La foule se leva en une ovation qui fit frémir les deux frères. Le Roi ne tint plus. Il se tourna vers Le Prince et le prit dans ses bras.

- « Pardonne-moi, Fíli, mais tu devais le faire seul, » souffla le Prince, un peu inquiet.

Contre toute attente, alors qu'il s'était préparé à se manger une belle soufflante en pleine tronche, Fíli acquiesça.

- « Je sais, mon frère. Oh, ne te méprends pas, je t'en veux, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air soulagé de Kíli qui se crispa de nouveau. « Mais je sais que tu as raison. Et je suis trop content de te savoir en vie pour te faire un quelconque reproche, » rigola-t-il.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent, traversant la salle du trône, jusqu'au balcon, au-dessus des grandes portes d'Érébor, ouvertes. Au loin, Dale était en pleine reconstruction. Sur le balcon, ils saluèrent Elrond, Galadriel, et le Prince Legolas, qui avait tenu à se déplacer, faisant fi de l'interdiction de son père de se rendre au couronnement. L'alliance des elfes et des Nains était de nouveau d'actualité peut-être. L'avenir le dirait.

La nuit était étoilée, et un vent frais soufflait, semblant s'amuser à soulever cheveux, parements et robes un peu trop légères. Kíli eut un sourire.

- « Finalement, ceux qui sont partis célèbrent avec nous cette fabuleuse soirée, » souffla-t-il alors qu'une rafale faisait tourbillonner ses cheveux.

- « Oui, » confirma Fíli. « Ils sont là. Comme toi. Tu es là, » ajouta-t-il, regardant son petit frère, son si cher petit frère avec émerveillement.

* * *

_**Here I am**_

* * *

- « Arrête, » ricana le plus jeune, « on pourrait croire que tu me dévore du regard ! »

Le blond soupira théâtralement.

- « Ah, mon cher Kíli, je m'émerveille juste que tu sois en vie. Si je voulais m'éprendre, je crois que je me tournerais vers cette charmante demoiselle à la robe pourpre, là-bas, » expliqua-t-il dans un sourire en coin, désignant une naine un peu plus loin.

- « Eh bien, je jetterais plutôt mon dévolu sur sa charmante compagne aux parures bleues ! » rétorqua le petit frère.

- « Quel manque de goût petit frère ! » s'exclama Fíli dans une grimace comique.

- « Et que devrais-je dire des tiens, alors ! » répliqua-t-il dans un rire.

Fíli donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère avant de le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

- « Tu es là… » Souffla Fíli, la voix étranglée.

Il se recula, les yeux secs, mais la lueur de bonheur qui brûlait au fond disait tout. Kíli se contenta de hocher la tête, alors son frère partit discuter avec Bilbon et les autres de la compagnie, qui se tenaient dans un coin, bavardant avec les elfes. Le brun regarda son frère déambuler parmi les invités comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, il était là, parce que c'était là qu'était sa place. Auprès de son frère. Ils le rejoignit auprès de leurs anciens ennemis.

fili passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son frère, regardant Glóin se disputer avec Elrond. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Le blond fit un clin d'oeil auquel le plus jeune répondit en gloussant. Les choses n'avait pas tant changées. C'était rassurant.

La vie continuait.

* * *

_**Here I am…**_

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Pour la traduction, là voici :**

* * *

**Here I am - this is me / **_Ici je suis – c'est moi_

**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be / **_Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs sur Terre où je voudrais être_

**Here I am - just me and you / **_Ici je suis – Juste toi et moi_

**Tonight we make our dreams come true / **_Ce soir nous ferons de nos rêves la réalité_

* * *

**It's a new world - It's a new start**_ / C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ_

**It's the life with the beating of young hearts / **_C'est la vie, avec les battements de nos jeunes cœurs_

**It's a new day - It's a new plan / **_C'est un nouveau jour – c'est un nouveau but_

**I'v been waiting for you / **_Je t'ai attendu (j'ai été dans l'attente de toi)_

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

* * *

**Here we are - we've just begun / **_Ici nous sommes – Nous venons de commencer_

**And after all this time our time has come / **_Et après tout ça notre temps est venu_

**Here we are - still going strong / **_Ici nous sommes – toujours aussi forts_

**Right here in the place where we belong / **_Juste ici, à la place qui est la nôtre_

* * *

**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start / **_C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ_

**It's the life with the beating of young hearts / **_C'est la vie, avec les battements de nos jeunes cœurs_

**It's a new day - It's a new plan / **_C'est un nouveau jour – c'est un nouveau but_

**I've been waiting for you / **_Je t'ai attendu (j'ai été dans l'attente de toi)_

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

* * *

**Here I am - this is me / **_Ici je suis – c'est moi_

**There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be / **_Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs sur Terre où je voudrais être_

**Here I am - just me and you / **_Ici je suis – Juste toi et moi_

**Tonight we make our dreams come true / **_Ce soir nous ferons de nos rêves la réalité_

* * *

**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start / **_C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ_

**It's the life with the beating of young hearts / **_C'est la vie, avec les battements de nos jeunes cœurs_

**It's a new day - It's a new plan / **_C'est un nouveau jour – c'est un nouveau but_

**I've been waiting for you / **_Je t'ai attendu (j'ai été dans l'attente de toi)_

* * *

**Oh, It's a new world - It's a new start / **_C'est un nouveau monde – c'est un nouveau départ_

**It's the life with the beating of young hearts /**_ C'est la vie, avec les battements de nos jeunes cœurs_

**It's a new day - It's a new plan / **_C'est un nouveau jour – c'est un nouveau but_

**I've been waiting for you / **_Je t'ai attendu (j'ai été dans l'attente de toi)_

**Oh...Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

* * *

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

**Oh, Right next to you / **_juste à côté de toi_

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

**And suddenly the world is all brand new / **_Et soudain, le monde paraît tout neuf_

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

* * *

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_

**Oh, I'm gonna stay / **_Oh, je vais rester_

**'Cause there's nothing standing in our way / **_Parce que rien ne se dressera en travers de ton chemin_

**Here I am / **_Ici je suis_


End file.
